


A Different Kind Of Torture

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Intimidation, Kidnapping (Sort of), Mild pain, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Chrollo lets Feitan have a woman that they are keeping hostage.  Feitan can't decide whether to hurt her or something else ...Just who is torturing whom?





	A Different Kind Of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this premise has been done a hundred times with Feitan, but I just had to add to the list.  
> NOTE: I headcannon that Feitan was raped several times during his child/young adulthood in Meteor City. Subsequently he will not have sex with anyone without explicit consent. This is very important to him. But it does make it difficult with hostile potential partners.

  
  


F x OC - A different kind of torture

 

_ Just who is torturing whom? _

 

Feitan was wiping off his knife, irritated that he may have hit bone and nicked it.   _ Damn it. _  He needed to be more careful  He’d have to wait till he had time and re-sharpen it.

The big goon tied to the chair in the centre of the room wasn't in a hurry anyway.

Feitan clicked his tongue.

He turned to the man in the chair, reaching out to grab a handful of his formerly carefully gelled hair and jerking his head up.

“You tell me now?”  He asked.

“Don’ knoooowww,” the man moaned from out of a bloody mouth. “Don’ know nuthin’,”

Feitan sighed.

“I do another finger?  You running out.”

“Don’ Knoooowww.”

His head went heavy in Feitan’s hand.  He had lost consciousness.  Again.

The door to the room creaked open and Chrollo appeared.  He looked fresh and clean in vivid contrast to Feitan who was, even with his black vinyl apron on, coverd in blood and sweat, saliva and vomit.

“Nothing?” Danchou asked.

Feitan shook his head.  “He really not know.”

“Hmmm.”  Chrollo frowned, looking at the floor.

Shalnark, Phinks, and Machi slipped in the door.

Chrollo tapped his lips with one finger.  “So the Sites mob got here to the museum ahead of us,” He reviewed. “And we’ve questioned every one of them.”

He slicked back his already perfect black hair in frustration. “Where is the Cantilever Vase then?”

“I say let's take what we have, and call it good.  We have a fortune in merchandise, “ said Machi.

“Or we could wait and see if anyone comes for these guys,“ Shalnark said, indicated the man hanging in Feitan’s chair. “We have until Monday at 9.  Tomorrow's Sunday.”

“It no take me long to get info out of person who got something to tell,” Feitan offered.

Chrollo gripped his friend's arm and nodded at Shalnark.  “Let’s wait.  Machi, you and Franklin and Nobu go back to the hideout with the goods.  Fei and Shal and Phinks and I will wait.”

Machi Nodded and turned to go.

“Oh,” Chrollo said, “send the last one, will you?”

\---

Feitan had had Phinks drag the unconscious man out of the little room the thief had chosen to do his work in.  He stripped off his apron, looking at the mess on the floor of bodily fluids.  He shed his tunic and went in search of a custodian’s room.  Chrollo would have a fit if they left any part of the museum dirty.

Feitan returned soon with hot soapy water, a rag and a mop.  He had just gotten the floor and the chair fairly clean when Nobunaga came in the door, dragging a woman,who was bound and gagged, behind him.

“Last one,” he grunted shoving her onto the floor.

Feitan cocked his head. “None of Site’s gang women.” He said; taking in the girl, her dark hair, nice breasts, short skirt riding up long pale legs.

Nobunaga shrugged. “Dunno.  Chrollo said bring her.  See you at the hideout.”

The woman knelt on the floor, breathing heavily.

When Feitan moved to put his mop up she looked up at him.  

Clear, clever, angry eyes.  

_ Nice. _

He crossed to her and grabbed her arm, lifting her, dragging her toward the chair.

She struggled, fighting him, trying to kick him, bite him.  Feitan smiled a tiny smile, loving her strong body against his, her sheer will.  It was refreshing to have someone with some wherewithal in his hands.  Funny how a woman was more courageous than all the big scary goons.

The woman was bigger than Feitan and soft and that turned him on.  She was bigger but he was brutally strong. He easily pinned her arms against her sides and forced her into the chair, tying her arms down, binding her legs tightly to the chair legs.

“You lucky I just cleaned,” He told her.

She tried to spit in his face but he dodged, chuckling.

“Now,” he said putting one black booted toe on the chair seat between her legs and leaning forward. “What you gonna tell me?”

She looked murderously at him but remained quiet.

He cocked his head. “Now, if you not part of gang, where you come from?” he wondered aloud. “What info can you give?”

Feitan studied her carefully.  He very rarely tortured women.  One, they usually were smart enough to tell him what he wanted, two, it was rare that women were the sort of people he needed to torture.

Also, he didn't enjoy it.  Feitan liked women.  They tended to be gentle and soft and accepting. Men were simple brutes; rude, smelly, vicious.  This was probably one of the many reasons he liked Chrollo so much; he was none of those things. 

Also, this particular woman appealed to him.  He liked her courage.  He liked her body, too.

“You sit tight,” he said. “I ask Danchou.”

On a whim he reached out and ran his thumb quickly over her bottom lip.

She drew back, startled, but Feitan was even more so.  He’d expected rage, but the look in her eyes was different, almost … embarrassed?

And her cheeks were tinged with pink.  __

_ Oh. _

Feitan really, really liked that look. He had to stop himself touching her soft mouth again. 

\---

The little thief returned after a bit with Chrollo.

The beautiful dark leader of the Gen’ei Ryodan halted just inside the door.  “Ah.  She’s the museum employee.  We just need to keep her until Monday morning.”

Feitan chewed his lower lip.  “I have her, Boss?”

Chrollo shrugged.  “Don’t kill her or maim her.  She’s a bystander in this.”

Feitan pushed a tiny pile of dust around with his toe. “I just keep her.  Play with her some.”

“Fei … You're not suggesting i let you …”

The small man grimaced, hands balling into fists. “NO!  You know me better Danchou!  I just … I just … play.”

Chrollo was curious.  Feitan’s tastes had always been …odd.  He liked women but would happily fuck Chrollo into the bed or suck Phinks off.  He got off on hurting people, but would carefully and gently tend to any Troupe member who was injured.  What would his ‘play’ involve?  There would probably be some pain, most likely some psychological stuff.  He wouldn’t rape her - that was certain - but he probably wasn’t beyond some touching or tasting.

“Fine,” Chrollo said. “But no killing or permanent damage.”

Feitan nodded while studying the floor.

After Chrollo had gone Feitan milled about, not sure of what to do.  The girl - who had heard the whole exchange - watched him.

“At least untie me,” she said, finally.

“You run,” Feitan said.

“I promise I won’t.”

“Tch!”

They were both silent.

Feitan crossed over to her, glancing over her body, admiring the way her skirt had pulled up almost to her crotch.

“You pretty girl,” he said softly and reached out to touch her thigh but drew his hand away before he did.  He instead snagged the loose hem of her shirt, tugging gently and rubbing the soft cotton between his fingers.

The girl displayed the first signs of apprehension since she’d been brought in, stiffening.

Feitan noticed and dropped her shirt.  He grimaced again, like he’d smelled something bad.

“I no rape you, pretty girl,” he said. “I never do that.”

“You were going to _ torture  _ me!”

“Only if Danchou say so.” Feitan replied reasonably.  “That different.  That my job.”

“That makes no sense!” She cried. 

“Does,” Feitan said. “Rape about humiliation. About dominance. Torture for reason. To get info. Use pain to get it. Strong man can get tortured and keep pride. Can piss on floor and cry like child but keep pride. Not humiliating to be brave or loyal.”

He trailed off. These were the most words the Spider had said together in a long time. He didn't know why he had said them. Or to her particularly

“T-then if I have no information, and you … and you w-won't  rape me, then what are you going to do with me?”

Feitan regarded her intently.

_ Smart, smart girl.  _

He felt something odd in his chest.

Was she afraid or … something else?  Feitan searched her face, watched her body language, like he often had to do with Chrollo. What was she thinking?  She was blushing again and her nipples were hard.  Oh, god he wanted to put his mouth and hands on those nipples.

Feitan shook himself, forcing his mind back to business.  He frowned and crouched down in front of her, undoing the restraints around her ankles.  “You mine.  I maybe hurt you little bit.  Boss gave you to me.  I keep you.”

“Keep me?!  I’m not a pet!”

Feitan stroked a strand of her dark hair.  His eyes were silver grey. “Well, you can get hurt -small bit - or maybe do … something else.”  He looked speculatively at her from under his lashes.

“Oh my god.  Are you suggesting that I either let you torture me or … have  _ sex _ with you?”

She jerked against her restraints, “You may as well  _ rape me _ !  That’s  _ coercion _ !   _ You fuck! _ ”

“Mmmm,” He stood and slowly and pointedly stroked the front of his trousers. “I could cut off you clothes. Jerk off.  Never touch you.”

He fondled the collar of her shirt, pulling it out to admire her cleavage.  She tried to bite him again.

Feitan giggled. “I like you.  You fighter.”

He gripped the shirt collar more firmly and pulled her forward. “Maybe I cut you little bit, or …” He palmed himself again, he was getting hard. “Or whip you.  Then jerk off.”

His already low voice dropped to a murmur, “You let me kiss, let me taste, maybe I just spank you,” He had to force himself to stop rubbing his growing erection.  He leaned that hand onto the back of the chair next to her head. “I bet you skin looks so good red. Look even better with my hand on it, my cum on it.”

Her breathing had sped up and she shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

“You getting wet, pretty girl?” His face was so close to hers.  She turned away and licked her lips. Feitan’s breath hitched.  

“You like Feitan?  Let me kiss?”

She refused to reply.

Despite his seeming calm, Feitan had to push himself away from the chair.  The woman’s body heat and her clean smell and the thought of spanking her admittedly nice ass ... 

He walked around the room a bit, cooling off.

Feitan suddenly realised that he was still covered in blood.  He sighed.

“You be good.  I be back,” he said to the woman.

Feitan returned with another bucket of hot soapy water and a clean cloth and began washing his upper body.  He scraped off dried blood, wiped saliva off of his skin and sluiced water through his hair.  He ended up with wiping down his leather trousers and boots.

He was done and pretty clean when he realised that the woman was watching him.

He glanced sidelong at her.  

Feitan had a gorgeous body.  His skin was pale and smooth and his form leanly muscled.  His trousers had slipped down on his narrow hips showing sharp hip bones and a thatch of black pubic hair. He slowly crossed the room and walked behind her so that she had to look at him over her shoulder. 

“You like?” He asked quietly, brushing a hand across his pale, hard, belly and the trail of black hair there. “Want to taste?”

She scowled. “So you threaten me, try to scare me, and now I'm supposed to blow you?  I don't think so.”

Feitan had to briefly struggle with the image of her on her knees with his cock in her mouth. It was making his brain go foggy. He cleared his throat.

“Never said blow me,” he corrected hoarsely, “said taste. … Or I could taste you.”  He bent down, his face next to hers. 

“Fuck off.”

“OK,” Feitan said, “we try pain.”

He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked, cracking her head on the back of the chair. 

She yelped and fought him but he just pulled harder, angling her chin up to the ceiling. 

“Ahhh!  That hurts, you little shit!”

“Good,”

“Let me go!”

“Let me taste.”

“Fuck off!”

Feitan yanked again. This time he got a scream.

“Ok! Ok!”

Feitan was so startled that he almost let go. 

“Ok?”

She nodded as best she could with her hair in his hands and her head craned back. Feitan hesitated, trembling. Was she just succumbing?  Or did she actually … want him? He had really not expected to get to this point.  He had figured he’d scare her, maybe hurt her a tiny bit, and then jerk off.  He knew he wouldn’t even cum on her.  He considered that an act of violation, just like rape.

But here he was with woman, opportunity, and  _ permission _ . Just to taste her skin, but still … her warm skin ...

Before he could lose his resolve he dipped his head to her throat, kissing her slowly, gently on her pulse point. 

The woman turned her head as much as she could to stare at him. 

“That's it?”

“You want more?” The startled spider asked. 

He bent quickly to her throat again, sucking gently this time, then harder, his hand slipping from her hair to cup her chin.

“Ahh!  Haa!”

Feitan smiled at the sounds and let his lips barely brush the mark he'd left on her neck before stepping away. 

He watched her as he circled the room. The woman was clearly struggling with herself.  Her cheeks were pink and her breathing was faster.  He could see her trying to calm down.  It excited him to see how he had affected her.

Finally she looked up at him, glaring. Feitan knew false bravado when he saw it.

“More?” He asked.

“Little bastard,” She spat.

“Mmmm.  I big in some places.”

“I can _ see  _ that …”  She trailed off, going red to the tips of her ears.  Feitan grinned delightedly.  

She had  _ not  _ meant to say that out loud.

Abruptly, he had had enough.  Seeing her clearly aroused had robbed him of any remaining willpower.

He crossed to the door, locking it, and came back around behind her. His knife appeared in his hands. 

She hissed in a startled breath. 

Feitan bent down behind her and cut the ropes that bound her hands. Before she could react, he rubbed her arms, first one then the other to get the blood flowing. 

He came around in front of her and dropped into a crouch. 

“You make me happy, I not hurt you” he said.

The woman massaged her wrists. “Happy how?

Feitan shrugged and spun his knife on its tip on the floor. 

“I'm not having sex with you,” she said. She eased up out of the chair and around behind it. Feitan never moved. 

“And I'm not blowing you.”

Feitan shrugged again. 

“Well what  _ do  _ you want?” She asked, exasperated. 

“I already tell you. I want to taste.“ Feitan slowly licked the blade of the knife and looked her up and down. 

“I… I don't …”

Feitan stood, gesturing at her with the knife, almost casually. “I want underpants.”  He said.

“What?”

“Underpants. Yours. Now.”

The woman hesitated, blushing furiously. 

Feitan took a step toward her. “I can come get.” He murmured. 

She shook her head. Slowly she pulled up the hem of her skirt. Feitan stroked his hard cock through his trousers. 

She reached underneath and snagged her undies, wriggling them down quickly. 

Shiny black nylon. 

Feitan almost came in his pants. 

“Give” Feitan panted as she pulled them off. She tossed them to him and he pressed them against his face, inhaling deeply. 

“Ahh! Bend … bend on … table.” He said. 

“What?”

“Now!  Bend over table or I find leather strap. Make nice red marks!”

He grabbed her then, the first time he’d really put hands on her since she was brought in.  He led her toward the low table, leaning her down over it, his hand on her ass to keep her still.

“I have to tie you?” He gasped, “or you …” he rubbed his cock with his free hand, “be good?”

She trembled and said nothing, bent as she was over the table, embarrassingly bare ass right at his hip level. 

Feitan backed away from her. Putting a couple of meters between them. He pushed his trousers down, freeing his cock. He slowly jerked himself; then, struggling, tried to focus. 

He licked his lips and admired the soft folds of her vulva, the neatly trimmed pubic hair. He had to admonish himself not to rush over and touch. 

“I … let me … taste?”

She was breathing rapidly, eyes closed. “If you're going to rape me, you bastard, just do it,” she said.

Feitan stepped up to her and slapped her ass, hard. She jumped and yelped, tears springing to her eyes. 

“ _ I said I never do that! _ ” he hissed, his hand still on her ass. “I not rape you!  And I not hurt you if you let me taste.“ He abruptly lost control and stroked her stinging and bright red buttock. 

“Ahh!”

Feitan followed slender fingers with his hot tongue, kissing and licking, worshipping her warm skin. 

“Oh! Ohh!”

He moved his hand inward around the curve of her ass and his thumb stroked over her asshole, pausing, probing. 

“Feitan!” She gasped. 

The small spider paused in his ministrations to smile. She'd said his name. 

He very slowly removed his hand and, as she turned to look, licked his thumb, coating it with saliva.  Looking her right in the eye he replaced his hand, cupping her ass, his now slick thumb rubbing small circles over her asshole.

She squirmed and made adorable squeaking noises that just made Feitan harder.

“You …” he said, his breath hot on her most vulnerable areas, “you skin taste sooooo good.” Feitan’s other hand joined the first, one on each buttock, rubbing and squeezing.  His right thumb kept up it's lazy circles.

“I bet you pussy taste even better.”

The girl made a startled sound and slithered as if to get away.

Feitan was too quick, shifting his left hand down to grip her thigh, spreading her legs.

She moaned.

“OK?” the spider asked. “Let me taste?” Feitan’s cock was throbbing, dripping precum onto the floor, his breathing fast and harsh.  “F-feel good,” He whispered. “Promise.”

She glanced back at him, at his eyes, steel grey with lust, and nodded.

“Yes?” He asked breathlessly. “I taste you?  Is OK?” His hands were shaking.

She nodded again and arched her back slightly, angling her hips up a bit and that was all the permission Feitan needed.

He bent forward and licked slowly up her folds, pausing to dip his tongue deep into her vagina.

She gasped, spreading her legs more.

He continued upward, swirling his tongue around her asshole then dipped back down, finding her clit and licking experimentally.

He wasn't disappointed. 

“Ahh.  AHH!  Feitan!”

He sucked gently, then flicked his tongue, trying different rhythms, different speeds.

Abruptly she went rigid and then he had to hold her tight to keep her from squirming out from under his mouth.

“Feitan!  Ahh!  Nnn! Feitan!”

He’d found the combination.

He grinned to himself and got to the fun part, right hand on her ass, thumb probing her hole, left hand stroking his cock.

She was completely blissed out, rocking back onto his tongue, every breath a moan. 

Feitan gently pushed at her asshole with his thumb. Her sounds got more urgent. Finally his thumb slipped in and she squealed, her ass gripping him so tight he wasn't sure he could get his thumb back out. 

Instead he probed deeper. 

“Ahhh!  What are you..?  Feitan!  Aaahhh!”

He never let up, giving the digit a quarter rotation he pressed it in to the knuckle, stretching her around the wide base. 

“Ohh, Feitan!  Feitan it … ow!”

“You fucking tight!” He said hoarsely, slowly fucking in and out. She’d been dripping wet since he'd entered her back hole. 

“Just relax.  It feel good.  Relax.”

He bent back to her clit and resumed his steady rhythm with his tongue.  Meanwhile he fucked her deeply and slowly in her ass with his thumb.

Her moans turned to squeals and her squeals to screams as she teetered on the edge of orgasm.

Feitan deftly switched his thumb for a finger, then two, and she was cumming, screaming his name.

“AAAAHH!  FEITAN!  AHHHHHHH! GOD!”

Feitan scrambled to climb onto her, up on his tiptoes because of her long legs, gripping her hip with his free hand, two fingers of the other buried in her ass. 

“I … I …?”

He needn't have asked, she angled her hips up, fucking back onto his fingers greedily.

“Ahh, Feitan!  Fuck me!  Fuck me, please!”

Feitan shoved his cock into her, hard, hissing at the incredible post-orgasm tightness.

“Fuck!” he moaned into her back. “Fuck, you tiiiight everywhere. So wet!  Feel good!”

He thrust into her eagerly, like it was his first time, bucking his hips up to bury his cock deep inside her.

“So good.  So good.” He groaned, kissing and biting over her back, snaking his free hand around to squeeze and fondle her breast, pinching her nipple and making her gasp.

He abruptly switched to Chinese, growling the words into the soft skin of her back, panting, thrusting harder.

“Ahh! AHH!  Feitan! Yes!  Like that!”

And she came again, dragging him, grunting and cursing in Chinese, over the precipice.  He shuddered, filling her up with his cum, hips jerking involuntarily as she spasmed around his cock.

\---

Feitan finally moved.  He didn't want to.  She was blissfully warm and soft and her pussy still gripped his dick lovingly.

He nosed into her hair and she hummed and smiled.

“Got to keep you till Monday,” he murmured, kissing her neck.

“Mmmm.”

“What we do?” he asked.  His hands wandered over her skin.

“Less of ‘tied to a chair’ and more of this?” She asked.

Feitan nodded happily.

 


End file.
